Lingga dan Epilog Senja
by Kenken dan Paipai
Summary: Levi pikir Erwin banyak berubah, tapi pria itu tetaplah alam dan puncak tebing yang sulit ditebak. Panjat Tebing AU. {untuk Levi Ackerman, selamat ulang tahun}


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 _Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh Kenzeira dan Suki Pie. Di-beta oleh Moon Waltz.

* * *

" **Lingga dan Epilog Senja** "

* * *

Siapa sangka, Levi akan merencanakan pemanjatan bersih dengan seorang senior yang dikaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

Semua bermula dari pertemuan tidak disengaja, suatu hari, ketika ia kehabisan cincin kait dan pasak untuk ekspedisi berikutnya—serta beberapa alat pengaman yang harus diganti. Mereka tak sengaja berjumpa kembali, setelah lima tahun, demi Tuhan, di tempat yang tidak terduga; yakni toko peralatan panjat tebing. Levi mengingat-ingat, benarkah begini penampilan seniornya itu—rambut agak berantakan dengan jambang menghiasi dagu.

Rasa-rasanya, Erwin Smith merupakan tipikal pria bersih yang amat menjaga penampilan. Tapi, lihat sekarang, dia berubah banyak hanya dalam rentang waktu beberapa tahun saja. Yang membuat Levi lebih terkejut adalah, Erwin mengatakan hal serupa; betapa ia sendiri telah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Perubahan kadang kala memang tidak disadari. Nah, baginya, perubahan Erwin paling menonjol—meski pria itu masih saja tinggi besar. Levi mendecak sedikit kesal.

Mereka berbincang perkara tebing-tebing cadas, diselingi hal-hal berkenaan masa lalu. Tanya Erwin, masihkah Levi menyimpan sapu tangan dan cairan anti-kuman di dalam tasnya. Oh, tentu, dua hal itu tak pernah luput dari sana. Lantas, bagaimana bisa ia yang begitu agung mencintai kebersihan bisa tahan memanjat dinding cadas—engkau tentu paham, perihal batuan-batuan itu, yang telah tercipta jutaan tahun lalu, yang barangkali terdapat kuman-kuman, ah, begitulah intinya. Levi agak tersinggung. Ia mengatakan, mencintai kebersihan tidak berarti menjauhi kegiatan kotor (biar dijelaskan dengan ringkas; ia senang bersih, ketika kotor, ia pun senang membersihkan diri, sesederhana itu). Lagi pula, Smith (hm, ia menekankan suaranya), menjadi seorang pemanjat adalah lingga, suatu tanda bahwa memang betul kelaki-lakian terbentuk dari olahraga ekstrim yang penuh tantangan dan marabahaya.

Erwin setuju sembilan puluh derajat (entah apa maksudnya—mungkin tegak lurus searah langit; memanjat tebing, menapaki puncak, menghadap langit lebih dekat, meski langit dalam artian yang paling luas masihlah jauh dan tak mungkin terjangkau manusia). Levi bertanya mengenai cedera. Erwin menggerak-gerakan tangan leluasa, bahkan tangan yang dulu hancur itu kini amat indah—ototnya lebih pejal. Pria ini tentulah telah lepas dari efek cederanya, yang kini berbahagia saja. Otot yang terbentuk sempurna itu juga merupakan tanda bahwa dia telah lama melakukan pemanjatan—yang juga berarti cederanya telah lama pulih.

Bicara soal cedera, Erwin merupakan seorang ketua dalam himpunan mahasiswa yang menggandrungi alam. Levi termasuk salah-satu anggota. Suatu hari, mereka melakukan ekspedisi, memasuki celah-celah dinding cadas untuk meneliti stalaktit dan stalagmit yang terkandung di dalam gua karst. Ketika menuruni celah-celah, Erwin mengebor dan memaku pada dinding yang kurang tepat—demikianlah; kurang tepat, tidak retak, tidak pula kuat, tapi siapa yang tahu kelanjutannya. Batu sebesar kepala tempat pasak yang mengatrol tubuhnya pun rompal dan meluncur tepat mengenai tangan kanannya. Erwin terluka parah. Tulangnya retak. Hancur. Sebagai ketua, dia telah kehilangan muka.

Begitulah. Levi mungkin tidak akan mengingat kembali kejadian itu kalau saja hari ini ia tidak berjumpa dengan Erwin. Kejadian itu pula yang membuatnya agak trauma, terlebih mengingat wajah kesakitan serta darah, darah merembes, sementara sepasang mata biru Erwin memandang nyalang. Ia masih meraba-raba apa maksud dari tatapan itu, setingkat dengan mengancam—tapi, mengancam untuk apa? Levi tidak mengerti. Ia terus bertanya-tanya bahkan setelah Erwin melepas jabatannya sebagai ketua (duhai, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang cedera, yang besar kemungkinan tangannya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, memimpin ekspedisi yang jelas-jelas memerlukan kekuatan otot tangan?). Perlahan-lahan, pertanyaan mengenai makna tatapan mata itu lenyap bersamaan dengan lulusnya Erwin. Mereka tidak pernah berjumpa lagi, selain hari ini.

Levi merasa lega, melihat tangan Erwin baik-baik saja.

"Aku memulainya dari tebing artifisial. Kau tahu, tidak akan ada batu yang rompal ke tanganku lagi," katanya agak serak.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menjadi pemanjat sungguhan?"

Erwin menceritakannya. Banyak, banyak alasan yang membuat pria itu beralih menjadi pemanjat tebing (sungguhan, kawan, bukan artifisial seperti yang sering engkau jumpai di tengah kota). Dia sepertinya terlalu melekat dengan alam—bahkan kelahirannya merupakan bagian dari kejadian (Levi tidak paham, Erwin tidak memberi rincian mengenai ini). Lebih utamanya, dia tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari alam, meskipun alam mengkhianatinya dengan membiarkan sebongkah batu itu menghancurkan lengan kanannya. Erwin merasa, peristiwa waktu itu merupakan suatu teguran—barangkali karena dia telah melukai dinding, dengan cara mengebor dan memaku. Alam sepatutnya diperlakukan lembut, seumpama Ibunda memperlakukanmu.

Erwin memulai ekspedisi pertama di perbukitan karst Chartreuse yang ketinggiannya paling rendah; yakni Le Rachais, hanya 3.445 kaki atau setara dengan seribu meter saja. Dia memanjat seorang diri, dengan keadaan tangan yang begitu. Betapa berani—atau tolol? Ah, keberanian dan ketololan kadang sulit dipisahkan, tapi setidaknnya itulah yang membuat keadaan Erwin istimewa sekarang ini. Keberanian serta ketololannya menjadikan dia pria sinting yang mampu menaklukkan tebing-tebing cadas—serta, tentu saja, menaklukkan kelemahan dan ketakutan yang mendekam di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Dari hasil (keberanian serta ketololan) itu, otot tangannya berubah perlahan menjadi semakin pejal. Levi sangat mengagumi otot Erwin. Betapa sempurna. Terlebih otot punggung yang melintang lebar, liat, seumpama cangkang. Sebab, percayalah, dalam hal memanjat, otot belikat paling berperan. Sesekali Levi membandingkan; ah, ah, betapa sialan. Ototnya tidak sebesar dan sepejal itu, meski ia telah terbiasa memanjat dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama. Barangkali karena faktor tubuh. Levi membenci fakta semacam itu. Ia merasa tidak lebih hebat dari Erwin yang telah menaklukkan kelemahan di dalam dirinya. Ataukah memang demikian kenyataannya.

"Banyak tebing-tebing cadas di perbukitan karst yang bisa kita taklukan," kata Erwin lagi.

Levi menimang-nimang. Ia juga telah menaklukkan beberapa tebing di Chartreuse. Tidak banyak, memang, mengingat ia lebih senang mengunjungi gunung kapur di lain negara—sambil menikmati perjalanan panjang, perbedaan tradisi, dan hal-hal mistis yang selalu menyelimuti setiap pegunungan kapur (lebih banyak di Asia, sebetulnya, sebab Asia sebagian besar masih meyakini takhayul). Takhayul itu, anehnya, tidak selalu berbeda jauh dengan kisah Oedipus; semacam percintaan inses antara Ibunda dan anak kandungnya. Tapi yang demikian itu tidak perlu diperjelas dalam percakapan, takut-takut Erwin merasa lucu karena Levi rupanya sudi mencerna habis dongeng-dongeng lokal tidak masuk akal yang menyelimuti beberapa gunung yang pernah ia taklukan itu—dongeng-dongeng yang sama saja seperti takhayul.

Erwin melihat perlengkapan panjat tebing yang Levi beli, lantas melontarkan tanya. "Akan ke mana kau sehabis ini?"

Levi tidak begitu mengerti. Tentu, sehabis ini ia akan pulang, tidur, dan mempersiapkan segala biaya untuk ekspedisi. Erwin memperjelas, katanya, tebing mana yang hendak ia taklukan sehabis ini. Semalaman Levi mencari-cari di internet. Anggap saja begini; ia payah dalam hal bersosialisasi, jadilah, internet merupakan satu-satunya kawan yang bisa diandalkan dalam menguras informasi mengenai pegunungan gamping. Ia tertarik pada salah satu tebing karst paling tinggi di Cina, berada di daerah Guilin dan Yangshuo (apa nama tebingnya—tidak tercatat dalam informasi, atau memang tidak punya nama?). Erwin berdecak kagum. Ujarnya, bagaimana bisa ia mencapai puncak seorang diri. Tentu, tentu, dengan mengebor dan memaku. Tidak boleh ada keraguan—kalau ada, terimalah akibatnya nanti. Seperti ketika sebongkah batu menghancurkan tangan Erwin. Tidakkah hal itu bermula dari keraguan karena perasaan takut akan menyakiti tebing?

Ataukah tatapan itu—yang nyalang, seperti mengancam—merupakan ungkapan bahwa Erwin melarang Levi untuk tidak sekali-kali menyakiti alam, dengan mengebor dan memaku dinding-dinding cadas?

"Kau harus memulai pemanjatan bersih, Levi."

Ya, ya, seperti yang sudah ia duga; tatapan itu memang memiliki ungkapan demikian. Dan ajakan Erwin untuk melakukan pemanjatan bersih adalah penguat bukti. Ditambah, Erwin mula-mula melihat perlengkapan yang Levi beli; khususnya pasak, yang mana digunakan untuk memaku tebing.

Panjat bersih ( _clean climbing_ ) merupakan etika memanjat tanpa menggunakan alat untuk menambah ketinggian. Boleh mengebor gantungan pada tebing, tapi hanya sebagai pengaman, bukan mengatrol atau menderek badan ke atas.[*] Pemanjatan bersih tidak melukai tebing (dengan cara mengebor dan memaku terus-menerus, demi mencapai ketinggian), setidaknya tidak melukai yang dapat memberikan dampak buruk pada tebing ke depannya—semisal batuan-batuan menjadi mudah rompal, karena terlalu seringnya tebing dibor dan dipaku, membuat dinding bergetar, bergetar, lantas retak perlahan. Dan hal itu, tentu, membahayakan orang lain (yang juga terjadi pada diri Erwin).

"Kalau kau bersedia mencarikan aku gunung gamping yang ideal, Smith." Levi mengajukan persyaratan. Ia bukan tidak pernah melakukan panjat bersih, ia hanya memerlukan medan yang pas—sialnya, tidak banyak medan yang pas untuk pemanjatan bersih. Tebing-tebing cadas yang ingin ia taklukan memerlukan cara kasar untuk mencapainya, seperti itu tadi; dengan mengebor dan memaku di banyak titik (sebab kalau tidak begitu, bisa mampus ia, helm kepala tentu tidak akan banyak membantu kalau-kalau ia meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian).

Untuk melakukan panjat bersih, setidaknya, gunung yang hendak ditaklukan merupakan gunung gamping, gunung yang tersusun dari batuan kapur, karena gunung semacam itulah yang permukaannya tidak rata, banyak tonjolan sehingga mudah untuk digenggam (dan tidak perlu mengebor dan memaku untuk menambah ketinggian, itulah hakikat dari pemanjatan bersih). Erwin mengulas senyum lebar—senyuman itu menandakan bahwa dia mempunyai solusi untuk persyaratan Levi. Erwin mengepalkan tangan, berlagak menggenggam sesuatu, lantas meminta Levi untuk memilih; kiri atau kanan. Rasanya menggelikan. Tapi Levi akhirnya memilih juga. Kanan. Sebab, tangan kanan Erwin pernah cedera parah. Tidak ada alasan khusus selain itu.

"Pilihanmu kurang bagus," katanya. Bagaimana bisa. Bahkan dari tangan yang mengepal itu tidak terdapat apa-apa. "Karena kau memilih kanan, maka, kita akan memanjat Dent de Crolles. Tapi seandainya kau memilih kiri, kita akan memanjat Mont Granier."

"Kalau aku berubah pikiran dan memilih kiri?"

"Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, Levi."

Oke, oke, ia mengikuti permainan yang diajukan pria itu. Bagaimanapun, dua tebing yang disebutkan oleh Erwin barusan merupakan dua tebing yang masih dalam satu kawasan karst Chartreuse—oh lala, Levi gagal naik pesawat, karena tebing Dent de Crolles ada di Perancis. Barangkali hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai ke sana. Tapi, kenapa harus tebing itu? Levi bertanya-tanya. Dent de Crolles sudah terlalu banyak dieksploitasi, sehingga kemurniannya mungkin tidak tampak lagi.

"Padahal kau bisa berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa tangan kananmu adalah Mont Granier."

Erwin tergelak dalam tawa, entah kenapa. Dia menjelaskan mengenai apa yang dia catat dalam kepala; kiri untuk Mont Granier, kanan untuk Dent de Crolles. Sebab itulah dia enggan mengkhianati isi kepalanya sendiri. Bukankah demikian sikap lingga? Tanda kelaki-lakian tidak hanya perkara menaklukkan alam, tapi juga jujur kepada diri sendiri—dalam hal sekecil apa pun. Levi merasa tersindir karena ialah yang pertama kali menyebutkan soal lingga.

Ia menyanggupi tantangan itu; mengenai ekspedisi pemanjatan bersih. Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya—sekalian bernostalgia, mengenang hari-hari lampau dalam himpunan mahasiswa yang menggandrungi alam. Ah, berapa banyak yang telah ia lupakan—yang sekarang ini tengah ia coba ingat kembali?

Erwin menawarkan tumpangan. Landrovier tua membawa mereka menjauh dari toko peralatan panjat tebing. Levi membuka kaca pintu, membiarkan angin berembus masuk mengacaukan anak rambutnya. Radio dinyalakan, lantas bersenandunglah lagu-lagu lawas. Mereka seakan terjebak di masa lalu, sekitar tahun 60-an (tentu, ini akibat lagu-lagu yang didengar, meski kenyataannya mereka belum hidup pada zaman itu). Perasaan semacam ini … entah kenapa sangat familier. Levi mencoba menerka-nerka. Perjumpaannya kembali dengan Erwin bahkan terasa amat tidak nyata—terlebih tangan kanan itu, yang utuh, yang baik-baik saja, bagai cicak putus ekornya.

Levi memandang tangan Erwin. Tangan itu sibuk menyetir dengan jari-jemari memegang kemudi. Ada yang sedikit janggal. Jari manis Erwin tidak utuh. Jari manis itu hanya separuh. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah memperhatikan lebih lama. Levi bertanya, suaranya serak, seakan tertahan sebagian di kerongkongan. _Apakah … apakah jarimu putus waktu itu?_ (Erwin tentu paham; waktu itu, suatu hari ketika sebongkah batu rompal ke arahnya, yang membuat dia kehilangan muka sebagai ketua dan lantas mengundurkan diri). Dengan santai, Erwin mengulas senyum. Senyuman Erwin membuat Levi kurang nyaman.

"Setidaknya tanganku utuh." Begitu ucapnya.

.

* * *

.

Ruas jari itu timbul tenggelam, dalam stoples berisi air formalin.

Levi bergidik. Bagaimana bisa Erwin menyimpan ruas jarinya sendiri yang putus lantas diawetkan dalam stoples selama bertahun-tahun? Penjelasan Erwin menghilangkan kerisauan Levi. Bagaimanapun, kejadian ketika batu rompal yang membuat tangannya cedera parah itu merupakan kejadian pilu yang sulit dilupakan. Setidaknya, untuk mengenang, Erwin sengaja menaruh ruas jarinya di dalam sana, lalu diawetkan dan dijadikan pajangan—sebagai bentuk kenang-kenangan. Tidak perlu merasa ngeri ataupun takut (silakan merasa jijik, sebab ruas jari itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi putih, dengan kuku yang juga sama putih—ah, betapa mirip balakutak). Levi memandang cukup lama. Semula merasa jijik, tapi lambat-laun biasa saja.

"Itu adalah bagian dari tubuhku yang pertama kali harus mati."

Levi mencium bau filosofi dalam kalimat Erwin.

Erwin mengajaknya mampir. Levi menerima ajakan Erwin. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana pemanjatan yang hendak mereka lakukan, serta menentukan waktu yang tepat. Sambil berbincang, sesekali pria tinggi besar itu memamerkan barang-barang aneh dalam almarinya—termasuk stoples berisi ruas jarinya sendiri. Ada sensasi banal yang dirasakan Levi. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Erwin memiliki sisi semacam ini. Erwin banyak bicara mengenai pemanjatan bersih (masih belum bosan juga rupanya, dia ini). Tebing yang telah ditaklukan Erwin tidak pernah jauh dari perbukitan karst di Chartreuse.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Chartreuse," katanya.

Levi bertanya kenapa.

Sebab, seperti penjelasan Levi beberapa waktu lalu, tidak semua tebing bisa ditaklukan dengan teknik pemanjatan bersih. Lebih banyak, tebing-tebing itu, khususnya yang disusun dari batuan sedimen, memerlukan teknik pemanjatan artifisial yang mengharuskan seorang pemanjat untuk mengebor dan memaku di banyak titik (yang itu berarti bisa menghancurkan tebing, perlahan-lahan). Erwin sudah cukup belajar dari pengalamannya sewaktu masih kuliah (dengan harga yang harus dibayar; cedera di tangan kanannya). Prinsipnya sangat sederhana; kalau tebing itu tidak bisa ditaklukan hanya dengan sabuk kekang, penahan, pengamanan sisip dan tali-tali ambin (menanggalkan bor, piton, paku maupun pasak), maka, dia tidak perlu menaklukkan tebing itu.

Levi, merasa sebaliknya. Sensasi ketika mengebor dan memaku enggan lenyap. Ada suatu kepuasan tersendiri, ketika pasak yang ia gunakan untuk mengatrol tubuhnya, bertahan kuat tanpa goyah sedikit pun—apalagi rompal, seolah memberi tahu bahwa kejadian yang menimpa Erwin hanyalah suatu kesialan semata, bukan akibat dari pengkhianatan tebing yang menyangga tubuh Erwin. Ah, rupanya trauma itu masih belum sepenuhnya lenyap dalam diri Levi. Dan dengan mengebor dan memaku, memanjat dinding cadas seorang diri, ia seolah meminta pembuktian pada alam, bahwa tidak ada yang berkhianat di antara mereka; para pemanjat dan tebing yang dipanjat—bahwa ia tidak mengkhianati Erwin dengan membiarkan pria itu cedera.

Rencana telah bulat dibuat. Mereka akan pergi tiga hari lagi, mengandalkan Landrovier Erwin. Jarak antara Paris menuju Dent de Crolles setidaknya membutuhkan waktu enam sampai tujuh jam mengemudi, dengan mengambil rute de Lancey, menyambung ke Saint-Pancrasse. Jalurnya tidak begitu rumit karena merupakan jalur tol. Mereka mungkin akan bergantian mengemudi.

Teh yang Erwin buatkan untuk Levi nyaris tandas. Levi bertanya-tanya, apakah pria itu masih mengingatnya—bahwa ia lebih menyukai teh daripada kopi? Ia segera mengenyahkan pemikirkan semacam itu. Levi mengetuk-ketukan jari ke meja. Erwin diam saja. Keheningan ini harus diakhiri dengan kepulangan Levi. Erwin bersedia mengantarkan, lagi pula jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Bagaimana bisa, jarak yang tidak begitu jauh ini, tidak mempertemukan mereka selama lima tahun? Levi menyadari sendiri. Ah, tentu, tentu saja, itu karena ia selalu melarikan diri; memanjat dinding cadas di luar Perancis.

Malam mulai merangkak naik ketika Erwin mengantarkannya pulang. Levi memandang sepasang mata biru Erwin melalui kaca spion tengah. Ia tanpa sadar bergumam.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu kembali."

— _dengan sorot matamu yang masih sama nyalang, meski sebagian besar dari dirimu berubah banyak._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Rute yang mereka ambil untuk tiga hari berikutnya dalam perjalanan menuju Dent de Crolles nihil akan hambatan macet, atau mungkin sejak awal baik Levi maupun Erwin tidak terlalu mencemaskan karena kematangan mereka dalam mendiskusikan rencana tidak meleset terlalu tajam. Sedangkan tiga jam sebelum Landrovier Erwin berlabuh memasuki kawasan ekspedisi, Levi akhirnya luluh untuk bergantian menyetir ketika ia tak sengaja melakukan rem mendadak—yah, tidak mendadak sekali, sih—tapi sempat ada lonjakan kecil sebelum kemudian ia putuskan menepi dan Erwin mengambil alih kemudi. Kali ini kebanyakan musik ber- _genre_ _country_ yang diputar, seolah tiap petikan gitarnya adalah nada yang menemani berjam-jam perjalanan mereka.

"Sori," sahut Erwin tiba-tiba, Levi mengerling penasaran. "Aku telat memberitahumu soal jalan berlubang tadi."

"Bukan masalah, aku juga tidak terlalu perhatikan," sejenak benaknya berkelana mengenai rute pada GPS dan Levi sedikit menyalahkan meski itu sejenis benda mati. Ia melemaskan lututnya sesaat, rasa pegal empat jam mengemudi mulai terasa. "Fokus saja pada jalanan."

Erwin meringis geli. "Tidur kalau lelah, nanti aku bangunkan satu atau setengah jam lagi."

Tapi Levi tidak benar-benar bisa memejamkan mata. Perjalanan mereka terlalu banyak dimakan hening, terkadang topik obrolan yang melompat-lompat tidak tentu arah (kebanyakan topiknya terkesan tidak penting, dari Erwin, yang bahkan pria itu sempat membahas betapa kurusnya pergelangan tangan Levi dan nyaris melontarkan istilah _kecil_ atau _mungil_ walau tidak jadi begitu Levi mendelik sinis). Bagi Levi, mungkin, ada masa di mana membahas salah satu anggota tubuh yang terkesan fatal dan barangkali rapuh (karena cedera Erwin, ya, karena itu) membuatnya tidak nyaman dan Erwin mengerti. Selang beberapa detik, topiknya lagi-lagi berubah, tak bertahan lama, lalu kembali dimakan hening.

Terus terang saja, Levi tidak menduga kalau Erwin bisa sesupel ini. Maksudnya, sebagai mantan ketua di himpunan kampus mereka dulu, jelas Erwin harus memiliki salah satu sifat seperti itu (karena bagaimana kau bisa memimpin jika tak ada ikatan dengan anggotamu sendiri?). Tetapi masa di mana kalian tidak saling bertatap muka begitu lamanya, yang sekali waktu kembali dipertemukan pada saat tak terduga di sebuah toko peralatan, berlanjut diskusi mengenai pemanjatan bersama, lalu bergantian mengemudi dalam perjalanan bahkan cara bagaimana Erwin membicarakan pergelangan tangan atau kekehan renyah yang sering terdengar; Levi rasa itu hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Seakan Erwin tak pernah membangun batas, seakan pria itu menjalankan skenario sebagaimana mestinya, seakan mereka sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain. Lucu sekali, Erwin Smith ini, atau mungkin karena sifat alamiah Levi-lah yang memang tertutup.

Melewati jalan tol, jalanan mulai berbatu dan tidak rata. Menimbulkan bunyi _grasak-grusuk_ yang khas, lindasan antara bebatuan kecil dan ban, juga debu-debu yang terbang karena terlalu keras menggas. Levi hilang keseimbangan hingga keningnya terantuk jendela samping, tidak keras memang, tapi tetap saja sakit. Levi sadar Erwin memperhatikan, bahkan bagi hal yang kesannya sepele dan ada saat di mana pria itu sengaja mengulurkan lengan hanya untuk mengetuk kening Levi pelan (cukup mengetuk, bukan mengusap, buku jemari telunjuknya bahkan tidak berbunyi) dan bagaimana cengir kelakar itu terbit dengan sengaja. Levi tidak tahu harus merasa kikuk atau canggung, atau malah keduanya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, Levi."

Erwin tidak bohong.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Semula Levi mendapati putih, mengingatkan ia akan Paris ketika salju pertama mampir, bertumpuk, kemudian sadar bahwa salah satu ciri khas Dent de Crolles memanglah seperti ini; ingatan tentang salju pertama, lagi, sampai akhirnya kau bertanya-tanya apakah itu semacam puncak yang ditaburi bubuk kapur atau sejenisnya. Atau juga tipuan mata karena nyatanya Dent de Crolles memiliki panorama gersang pada undakan-undakan tertentu di antara rerumputan yang tumbuh. Diam-diam Levi menyelipkan nilai delapan koma lima, konyol juga mengapa ia seringkali menderetkan berbagai alasan untuk tidak memilih tempat ini sebagai ekspedisinya.

Tas berisi peralatan tenda, _cek_ , peralatan memanjat, _cek_ , sol sepatu yang tidak licin juga mental sekuat baja—berlebihan yang terakhir itu, tapi Levi biarkan— _cek_. Sekilas Levi melihat Landrovier lain berhenti pada pijakan sejauh lima belas meter darinya, tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan berkacamata keluar lengkap dengan segala tetek bengek yang serupa Levi bawa dan sempat bertemu pandang, tapi tidak lama karena Erwin lekas memanggil. Mungkin sama-sama pemanjat, mungkin sama-sama ingin menghadapi tantangan atau barangkali karena alam alasannya.

Mereka tidak langsung memanjat, oh, tentu saja. Ada jarak terbentang ketika mobil mereka berhenti dan langkah mulai menyusuri jalan, perlu sekiranya perjalanan cukup jauh dan bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam memasuki kawasan di sekitaran gunung untuk sampai di tebing yang telah disepakati. Demi mencapai kawasan kaki gunung, mereka harus melewati hutan terlebih dulu—tidak luas, memang, tapi tetap saja, jalanannya cukup merepotkan karena permukaan tanah tidak rata, berundak-undak. Pepohonan tinggi tidak berpengaruh banyak dalam menangkal terik matahari, terlebih ketika mereka harus mengambil jalan memutar dan pepohonan tidak begitu banyak dijumpai—pepohonan itu tumbuh berjauhan, tidak rapat seperti sebelum mereka memutar jalan.

Cuaca cukup terik ketika Levi ingat kalau ia menggantungkan topi sewarna mata Erwin di bagian samping kiri selipan celananya, tapi tidak ia temukan. Levi berjengit, apa mungkin lepas dan jatuh sewaktu di mobil? Namun tak sampai Levi memikirkan lebih jauh—entah karena peka atau gerak-geriknya terlalu jelas—Erwin lantas menyampirkan topi berwarna indigo di puncak kepalanya. Sejenak ada tepukan ringan di sana, kekeh geli yang menguar dari Erwin, dan keluhan _aku bukan bocah_ yang sengaja Levi selipkan dalam hati.

"Sedia payung sebelum hujan," sahut Erwin. "Untung aku bawa dua."

"Satunya tidak kau pakai?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih tahan."

Sebelah alis Levi terangkat. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku ini merasakan sebaliknya."

"Ah, Levi, bukan begitu." Kedua tangan diangkat Erwin sejajar dada, senyum tipis itu masih saja terulas. Levi tak tahu pria di depannya ini punya seberapa banyak stok senyum—meskipun senyum itu kadang membuat Levi merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku hanya terbiasa, yah terbiasa," ia merendahkan nada suaranya, "kalau bertemu orang yang …" Dehaman sengaja diselipkan, lalu kata _pendek_ mengikuti.

Astaga.

Rupanya dia cari masalah. Barangkali satu tendangan telak di lekukan kaki atau mata kaki, atau juga pukulan di lengan (terlepas dari cedera yang pernah dialami Erwin) tidak akan jadi masalah. Itupun sebelum akhirnya Erwin sadar bagaimana isi pikiran Levi, mungkin, dan memutuskan untuk memimpin jalan lebih depan. Niat Levi lenyap dalam sekejap, tapi ia yakin masih bisa mendengar selintingan tawa kecil yang sengaja Erwin keluarkan.

Erwin yang pertama menghentikan langkah, aksinya sigap saat ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam peralatan dan Levi lekas membantu. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi, tapi Erwin memang pandai menyisipkan percakapan ringan sampai tanpa sadar, cincin-cincin dan tali pengait sudah terpasang dengan erat, dengan rapi, dan sisanya keyakinan penuh bahwa pemanjatan mereka akan baik-baik saja hingga puncak nanti.

Di kaki pegunungan karst ini, ada beberapa orang yang juga sama-sama berniat memanjat (mereka bergerombol, tiga sampai sepuluh orang, tentu merupakan suatu himpunan). Levi bertanya-tanya apakah ia dan Erwin termasuk himpunan—walau hanya berdua saja? Hmm. Levi juga melihat tobong-tobong penambangan batu, mereka tengah beristirahat. Ia sedikit kesal. Dent de Crolles kini bernilai delapan saja, dikurangi nol koma lima. Ia sudah menduganya sejak awal, keindahan pegunungan ini sudah terlalu sering dieksploitasi, bahkan oknum tertentu memperlebar gua-gua di sekitaran gunung (ditambah para penambang, bagus sekali). Levi seketika merasa tolol, menyalahkan oknum lain sementara dia sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dalam hal memperlakukan alam; dengan mengebor dan memaku. Sepertinya manusia memang perlu banyak bercermin.

"Siap memandang samudera langit?"

Levi nyaris mendengus, sejak kapan pria ini terlihat jadi seperti pujangga? "Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Smith. Aku tidak akan di sini kalau tidak siap."

Mari kita lihat, sehebat apa samudera langit di atas gunung kapur ini. Apakah lebih indah dari pegunungan-pegunungan yang pernah ia taklukan di luar Perancis sana ataukah biasa saja. Tapi, peduli setan, Levi sebetulnya lebih menikmati sensasi ketika memanjat tebing daripada setelah berada di puncak (bahkan dalam buku manapun, kau pada akhirnya akan turun setelah sampai di atas—sementara Levi, ia ingin terus naik, terus memanjat, terus menaklukkan kelemahan di dalam dirinya sampai habis tak bersisa).

" _Well_ , cuma memastikan. Dan Levi—"

Yang dipanggil mendongak, lama-lama lehernya bisa pegal karena ternyata Erwin begitu tinggi. "Apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan apa-apa."

Impuls Levi segera paham; _jatuhnya batu-batu itukah? Kau yang pada saat itu kesakitan? Lalu … stoples berisi air formalin dan ruas jari yang bentuknya bagaikan balakutak?_

"Fokus saja soal pemanjatan ini, atau fokus padaku."

Tanggapannya nihil, lagi pula Levi enggan memberikan jawaban.

Erwin merangkak lebih dulu, Levi menangkap jiwa pemimpin itu kembali hadir, begitu alami dan nyata adanya. Sesaat satu tangan kekarnya terulur lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Levi (tuh kan, bisik Erwin sempat-sempatnya, kecil begini) demi setitik bantuan agar Levi tidak salah pijakan. Kali ini, Levi berhasil menahan protes. Ia biarkan Erwin membukakan jalur, percaya bahwa intuisi juga kemampuannya saat di kampus dulu memang tidak pernah tumpul sampai detik ini. Meraba bebatuan yang kuat, pijakan yang pas dan tidak mudah keropos, menarik tubuh ke atas, perlahan-lahan mengatur napas dan rasa lelah tidak terlalu menguasai.

Bohong rasanya jika pikiran Levi tidak bercabang, walau fokus sepenuhnya masihlah soal pemanjatan dan cara ia merangkak sejauh tebing terbentang melawan gravitasi. Tapi ia juga sulit mengenyahkan perasaan was-was dan paranoid yang datangnya seperti ayam, tidak sopan juga seenaknya. Berbagai macam kilas balik bermunculan, seharusnya Levi tampik; merah, merah, harusnya ia melihat biru, melihat mata Erwin dan cukup percaya saja pada pria itu.

Punggung Erwin begitu tegap, lebar, Levi membayangkan kepingan beban yang masih tertinggal pada pundaknya, atau luka yang sampai kapan pun akan sulit dilupakan. Tidak, jangan begini terus, ia harus lanjut memanjat. Bulir keringat mulai bercucuran tapi Levi abaikan. Menjelang malam angin bertiup lebih kencang, kulitnya bisa bergidik karena dingin. Ia tak tahu arloji berjingkat pada angka berapa, tetapi Levi sadar semakin lama pergerakan matahari semakin turun. Kulitnya mulai bergidik, ada warna lembayung berbias oranye di sepanjang cakrawala yang berhasil tertangkap matanya, cantik sekaligus memikat.

 _Hati-hati, pijakan sebelah kanan sini sedikit rapuh;_ peringat Erwin, yang tepat pada saat itu kerikil-kerikil kecil mungil berjatuhan, meluncur dengan kratak pelan dan nyaris mengenai bola mata Levi. Levi menunduk sejenak, otaknya mengingat dengan baik bagian mana yang tak boleh kakinya pijaki. Kemudian pemanjatan itu kembali berlangsung, menunggu hingga sore lenyap terbungkus goresan biru dongker, titik bintang pertama dan malam menyapa di pertengahan panjatan ketika suara Erwin kembali bergema; _pedestal_ , _tenda, api anggun_ —katanya. Mereka putuskan untuk membagi tugas; api unggun bagian Erwin, sedangkan tenda diambil alih oleh Levi (meskipun toh, Erwin suka sengaja mendekat sembari menahan penopang tenda ketika Levi sibuk memasang paku pada sisi-sisi tertentu).

Sebagai pemanjat, sudah merupakan hal biasa tidur di dalam tenda bersama (lain kasus kalau Levi, sebab ini kali pertama ia harus berbagi ruangan dengan orang lain). Tidak buruk juga. Barangkali karena Erwin-lah pasangan memanjatnya.

Erwin melemparkan ranting terakhir dan lidah api menyulut besar. "Sini." Tempat samping kanannya ditepuk berulang kali. "Daripada melamun, lebih baik kita mengobrol saja."

"Ini bukan acara _api unggun_."

"Oh, aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku juga tidak bawa gitar."

Kalimat terakhir Erwin menarik alis Levi beberapa senti. "Kau bermain gitar?"

"Tidak dalam konteks mendalami. Beberapa hari setelah cederaku sembuh, kau tahu, sedikit kaku karena lama tidak digerakan dan kebetulan teman datang. Cuma mencoba-coba dan melemaskan jari."

"Oh."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Apanya."

"Setelah lulus kuliah? Ada hal tertentu yang kau lakukan, mungkin."

"Berkeliling dunia untuk mencari gunung, pemanjatan, ekspedisi."

"Ah." Erwin mengembuskan tawa. "Benar juga, harusnya aku tidak tanya."

"Menyesal, eh."

Bahu berkedik lugas. "Tidak, tidak, kau 'kan memang jelas terbaca, Levi. Dari dulu juga begitu, meskipun sekarang ada beberapa hal yang berubah."

Mata mengerjap bingung; sekali, dua kali, kemudian Levi mendongak dan sesaat dunianya terasa statis. Ia masih bisa memandang sepasang mata biru Erwin yang dalam, jauh, meski tak menatapnya balas. Ada kobar api yang terefleksi jelas dari mata itu, sekelebat nostalgia yang lewat dan sulit untuk Levi tebak. _Dari dulu juga_ , kalau boleh Levi tekankan, _dari dulu juga kau begitu_. Levi tidak mengerti, belum mengerti. Apanya yang dari dulu tidak berubah dan bagaimana Erwin tahu. Apanya yang jelas terbaca dan bagaimana Erwin sadar.

Akan tetapi penjelasan Erwin tak pernah terucap, situasi mereka terlalu sering dilingkupi sunyi. Atau mungkin pikiran Levi-lah yang sebenarnya berisik, mematuk-matuk laiknya paruh burung pelatuk. Alih-alih kerap kali mempertanyakan maksud dari perkataan Erwin sebelumnya, Levi lebih memilih untuk meninjau dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia pun sebetulnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Erwin, dulu, masa ketika Levi masih berada di bawah komando pria itu. Suatu ketika Levi sengaja (atau barangkali juga tanpa sengaja, tanpa sadar) memberikan atensi penuh pada setiap tutur kata Erwin saat dia menjelaskan segala hal tentang pemanjatan, tentang bebatuan dan celah-celah dalam perjalanan ekspedisi. Levi mengingatnya dengan baik, bahkan sampai detik ini. Tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memori, jarang tersentuh tapi tidak juga berdebu.

Atau karena nyatanya, hingga detik ini pun, bentuk rasa kekaguman itu masih ada.

Tapi Levi tak perlu mengumbarnya secara gamblang, ia bahkan tetap bertanya-tanya apakah perasaan seperti itu boleh terus tersimpan dan dijaganya baik-baik; kekaguman itu.

"Kita lanjut besok pagi—atau dini hari?" Erwin memecah hening, api unggun di depan mereka perlahan-lahan memudar dan hangatnya tak lagi menjalar. Levi spontan beringsut untuk membereskan dan Erwin ikut membantu. _Jiwamu itu, Levi,_ ujar Erwin lugas, _benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya kebersihan. Aku kagum_.

Salah, salah, Levi nyaris menggeleng. Kau tidak sepantasnya mengumbar bentuk kagum seperti itu Erwin Smith. Tapi protes itu gagal terucap, Levi berhasil menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ambil bagian kanan, di sana lebih hangat," kata Erwin, menunjuk tempat menggunakan isyarat dagu. Levi menoleh heran, Erwin lekas menambahkan. "Maksudku, barang-barangku sudah aku taruh di bagian sisi sini, jadi tidak ada tempat lagi." Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, sebelum kemudian merebahkan diri dengan dengan punggung menghadap Levi. Sepertinya Erwin sadar Levi melakukan hal yang sama—dengan punggung masing-masing saling berhadapan—ketika pria itu menutupnya dengan kalimat simpel.

"Selamat tidur, Levi."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sayangnya, Levi terjaga terlalu cepat.

Ia tidak tahu apakah mulutnya mengeluarkan bunyi berupa pekikan lirih, atau teriakan tertahan, atau mungkin napas yang terengah. Bayangan akan bongkahan batu yang terjatuh menyusup begitu saja, tanpa permisi, merasuki mimpi Levi bagai potongan film yang sengaja diulang terus-menerus. Berubah menjadi mimik kesakitan di wajah Erwin, lengan kanan terjepit dan rembesan darah, merah, berbau anyir juga tembaga, potongan jari—setelah itu Levi terbangun. Peluh telah hinggap di pelipisnya, Levi mengusap lambat sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dan terpaksa menoleh dengan enggan.

Levi terkejut, untuk kali kedua, manakala matanya bersiborok dengan sepasang biru yang nyalang, dan dua sudut bibir menekuk tipis. Tidak mengandung jenaka, tidak pula sinis apalagi dipaksakan. Levi menerka barangkali Erwin mencoba memahami rasa getir dan resah yang seharusnya tidak perlu muncul, tapi ia merasa kalau Erwin tak perlu melakukan hal sekecil itu. Levi bertanya-tanya, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mimpi itu kembali menghantuinya (apakah semua ini karena keberadaan Erwin?).

"Cuma mimpi, Levi," bisik Erwin, mirip igauan. Kelopak matanya bahkan tidak sepenuhnya terbuka. Namun jemari besar itu terulur, pelan mengetuk kening Levi. "Yang sudah lalu biarkan saja berlalu."

Levi tidak bertanya, tidak pula menanggapi dan ia biarkan semesta menariknya jauh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pemanjatan dilanjutkan ketika baskara mengintip di antara sela awan, langit belum begitu terang kala itu. Akan tetapi, kali ini dinginnya begitu menusuk, Levi merasa jari-jemari tangannya kebal dan mati rasa. Sabuk kekang dikenakan, segala jenis peralatan dicek kembali—takut-takut ada yang rusak. Erwin memimpin sembari membukakan jalan, pria itu sesekali berseru soal retakan yang tidak boleh diinjak atau adanya kerikil kecil berjatuhan. Erwin berada cukup jauh dari Levi, idealnya tiga atau empat meter saja, ditilik dari posisi bokong Erwin yang samar-samar, Levi mengira-ngira ia tertinggal sejauh enam meter. Ia lekas menarik tali, meminta Erwin segera memaku dan mengebor, memasang pengaman. Mereka perlu penyangga tubuh untuk jaga-jaga. Manusia tidak akan pernah tahu kapan marabahaya menyapa.

Erwin tidak menggubris. Levi berseru lantang, meminta pria itu untuk segera memasang pengaman sebelum jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar. Ia terbayang-bayang mimpi semalam—terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan. Suatu hari, suatu waktu, tatkala ia dipaksa memimpin, membuka jalan, mencari celah untuk bisa mencapai gua di atas tebing demi penelitian stalaktit dan stalagmit yang terkandung dalam pegunungan karst, lantas batu sebesar kepala rompal ketika ia hendak menggenggamnya—dan batu itu … batu itu … Levi sedikit berkunang-kunang, akibat cahaya matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya, juga Erwin yang berada tegak lurus dengan langit.

Batu itu jatuh. Meluncur. Melukai tangan Erwin. Membuat Erwin cedera dan harus menerima akibatnya; mengundurkan diri dari himpunan mahasiswa yang menggandrungi alam. Pria itu juga harus mengalami hal mengerikan. Tangannya hancur. _Hancur_. Levi menelan ludah. Tidakkah Erwin menaruh dendam padanya—karena ia membiarkan batu itu rompal akibat dinding yang dipaku dan dibor terus-menerus sehingga menggetarkan bidang dan mencelakainya? Tidakkah Erwin berpikir semua ini bukan perkara teknik pemanjatan artifisial ataupun pemanjatan bersih, melainkan karena kelalaian Levi—bukan tebing berkhianat, tapi Levi-lah yang berkhianat karena telah membuat Erwin cedera. Bagaimana mungkin pemikiran itu tidak membuat tangannya bergetar.

Apa arti dari pemanjatan bersama yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba ini. Jantungnya berdebum kencang. Levi teringat, kadang-kadang, kejadian mengerikan itu tak henti membuntutinya. Ia merasa bersalah tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat ke atas. Erwin semakin jauh. Tujuh meter, Levi berani bertaruh. Kalau Erwin jatuh, ia akan ikut jatuh, mereka akan meluncur bagaikan kancing ditarik paksa hingga copot dan berhamburan. Kalau Erwin menjatuhkan batu padanya, maka ia akan jatuh sendiri, menggelepar di bawah pedestal, tempat semalam mereka tidur dan membuat tenda. Selamat tidur, kata Erwin semalam. _Selamat tidur_. Kalimat sederhana itu seolah memiliki makna ganda. Erwin yang mendadak terasa begitu supel dan menyenangkan—di mana pria itu menaruh rapat-rapat ambisinya; dendamnya? Di dalam kedua bola matanya; yang biru, teduh sekaligus nyalang, seperti mengancam.

"Kita harus memasang bor pengaman, Erwin, demi Tuhan!"

Bokong itu berhenti bergerak-gerak. Erwin seperti menoleh ke bawah. Levi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terik matahari sialan. Tapi ia seolah mampu menangkap maksud dari tindakan Erwin—melalui sorot matanya. Levi tidak ingin salah mengartikan, betapa kirik, pemikiran negatif enggan lenyap. Samar-samar, kalimat Erwin ketika mereka pertama kali berjumpa setelah lima tahun tak bersua kembali terngiang. Katanya, kau harus memulai pemanjatan bersih. _Pemanjatan bersih_. Jangan terlalu menyakiti tebing dengan mengebor dan memaku terus-menerus. Memasang bor pengaman. Pasak piton. Piton bisa merusak tebing, seperti ketika batu sebesar kepala—ah, sudahlah.

Erwin akhirnya memasang bor pengaman. Tangan Levi yang semula bergetar kini perlahan kembali seperti semula. Ia merasa buku-buku jarinya agak memutih. Tali kekang dikaitkan, napasnya mulai stabil. Levi meraih batu demi batu. Sesekali batuan tajam tak sengaja melukai telapak tangannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia sudah terbiasa. Medan tebing sembilan puluh derajat tegak lurus dengan langit. Lambat-laun, ia mulai mengejar. Semakin tinggi, kemiringan perlahan-lahan berkurang. Levi merasa ini belum saatnya ia boleh bernapas lega. Puncak belum terlihat—tunggu, kenapa ia jadi berharap lekas mencapai puncak. Bukankah selama ini ia paling menikmati saat-saat ketika memanjat? Betapa pengecut.

Posisi matahari masih berada tepat di atas kepala mereka. Terik panasnya tidak main-main, kadang membuat mata sakit kalau mendongak terlalu lama. Levi terus memanjat, mengikuti setiap jalur yang sebelumnya dipijaki Erwin, merangkak, mengatur napas jika dirasa lelah mulai melanda.

Ibarat tali-temali menarik mentari ke ufuk barat, walau belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, senja mulai tiba dan puncak semakin dekat. Arloji dalam kepala Levi menerka angka berhenti pada pukul tiga yang tepat pada saat itu, Levi mendapati sosok Erwin lenyap lebih dulu. Tak lama kemudian, lengan kekar sebelah kanan menjulur, Levi berusaha mengenyahkan rasa ngeri ketika jari setengah itu tiba di hadapan matanya sembari ia meraih hati-hati, pijakan kuat terakhir, dan tubuhnya terangkat. Selalu ada sensasi tersendiri bagi Levi saat ketuk sepatunya menginjak puncak yang datar (tidak datar secara harafiah, setidaknya berada pada landai melebihi derajat sembilan puluh), angin berhembus menerpa pipi, menerbangkan anak rambut, lalu menyusupi lehernya. Dingin sekaligus lengket.

Levi boleh bernapas lega. Biarkan ia jadi pengecut sehari. Ia tidak terjatuh seperti apa yang dibayangkannya—tidak pula ada batu yang sengaja dibuat rompal oleh Erwin agar mencelakainya. Lantas, sebetulnya apa yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kedua bola mata pria itu? Levi masih menerka-nerka. Ataukah memang benar tatapan nyalang Erwin waktu itu merupakan tanda bahwa jangan sekali-kali menyakiti tebing dengan mengebor dan memaku terlalu sering. Menaklukkan alam harus dengan kelembutan penuh kasih, anggaplah sedang menghadapi Ibunda. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak menyakiti Ibunda dengan mengebornya—halah, halah, ibarat kisah Oedipus saja.

Semula hanya ucapan selamat tidur yang terngiang. Kini, kalimat pamungkas lain seolah terdengar ulang di telinganya. Bahwa apa yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi; mengenai kecelakaan tak disengaja itu, lima tahun lalu. Memang bukan mimpi, tapi yang semalam hanyalah mimpi; suatu bentuk ketakutan, trauma, yang mendadak kembali muncul. _Yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja berlalu_. Betapa kalimat itu mengindikasikan bahwa Erwin telah melupakannya, meski sesekali mungkin dikenangnya—melalui stoples berisi air formalin dan ruas jari itu. Dan betapa Levi tidak menjelaskan mengenai mimpi buruknya, tetapi Erwin langsung memahami ketakutannya. Hanya mimpi. _Cuma mimpi_. Tidak lagi-lagi terjadi. Demikianlah kenapa Erwin akhirnya memasang bor pengaman, demi mendamaikan hati Levi yang gelisah mengenai masa lalu.

Mereka tidak sendiri ketika Levi memindai sekeliling, para pemanjat lain tiba pada waktu bersamaan. Berlomba-lomba menancapkan bendera, mendirikan tenda, bahkan hal-hal kekinian seperti membuka ponsel pintar untuk berpose di depan kamera, memamerkannya di jejaring sosial nanti.

Langitnya berwarna oranye, bergradasi kuning dan setitik merah tua. Erwin menarik Levi ke sisi yang lain, memandang jauh panorama yang disuguhkan. Mobil-mobil di bawah sana begitu kecil, kata Erwin, atap rumah saja jadi terlihat seperti balok-balok lego. Manusia itu, Levi, jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan rumah dan mobil. Dan bahkan tak ubahnya setitik debu ketika dibandingkan dengan alam. Atau seumpama ketakutan seseorang, semakin kau memahami bagaimana hidup berjalan, semakin besar pula rasa ketakutan itu dan tak mengubah fakta bahwa manusia memanglah kecil. Ah, entah bagaimana bisa penjabaran Erwin mengingatkan Levi pada kegiatan panjat tebing—yang mana menaklukkan ketakutan, kelemahan di dalam diri. Dan Erwin telah berhasil menaklukkan ketakutan serta kelemahannya, meski pengalaman pahit pernah menerpanya tapi dia tetap perkasa. Levi ingin perkasa seperti Erwin. Ia lantas malu sendiri karena sempat berpikir negatif mengenai motif di balik pemanjatan pertama mereka.

"Senang bisa memanjat bersama denganmu, Levi." Ungkapan Erwin nyata, tulus dan beralasan. "Aku harap kau tidak bosan melakukan pemanjatan bersih. Kalau kau masih berpikir lingga dibuktikan dengan menjadi seorang pemanjat, setidaknya lakukanlah dengan cara beradab. Terus terang saja, rasanya menyenangkan, memanjat tebing bersamamu."

"Kau seperti bocah." Levi menyembunyikan pikiran kekanakannya mengenai dendam. Ialah yang seperti bocah. Dan lagi, Erwin kembali membahas lingga. Ia merasa disentil.

"Oh, aku cuma berusaha jujur pada diriku sendiri."

Levi mendengus geli, Erwin menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk duduk saling bersisian. Dan betapa jancuk, dia masih mengoceh soal lingkar pergelangan tangan Levi yang kecil, astaga, Levi segera saja menuding bukan pergelangan tangannya yang kecil (tidak mungkin seorang pemanjat seperti dirinya memiliki tangan kurus kering, tentulah tangannya kuat dan berotot berurat), ini semua karena tangan Erwin yang terlalu besar. Bisa dibandingkan dari tinggi badan mereka yang—ah, kirik, jangan membandingkan tinggi badan, Levi agak sensitif. Intinya bukan pergelangan tangannya yang kecil, tapi pergelangan tangan Erwin yang terlalu besar. Titik.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan panjang sore itu. Sesuatu yang aneh, Levi pikir, mengingat bagaimana banyaknya hening yang terjadi ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil, atau di dalam tenda, dan seolah-olah batas keheningan itu lebur begitu saja ketika mencapai puncak Dent de Crolles. Levi bahkan menemukan kehangatan di dalam sepasang mata Erwin—yang semula terasa begitu dingin dan nyalang dan indah dan ya, ya, membingungkan, memang. Tapi Levi selalu merasa Erwin menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik matanya—tapi apa? Ataukah sejak awal, mata Erwin sebenarnya tidak menatap nyalang, melainkan menatap penuh khawatir sebab takut Levi terkena imbas dari batu yang rompal itu. Atau memang benar nyalang, untuk memperingatinya agar tidak menaklukkan tebing dengan cara kasar; mengebor dan memaku di berbagai titik. Ia tidak pernah tahu jawabannya, tapi setidaknya ia meyakini suatu hal, hari ini, detik ini, bahwa dalam sepasang mata Erwin, terdapat keheningan samudera yang menenangkan, lebih, lebih, menenangkan dan indah daripada samudera langit yang kini terhias begitu megah di atas kepalanya.

Kemudian, mereka saling melempar senyum lebar, entah untuk kemenangan atas keberhasilan mereka dalam menaklukkan Dent de Crolles ataukah justru karena mereka sama-sama telah berdamai dengan masa lalu. Levi senang Erwin senang memanjat bersamanya, sebab ia juga merasa demikian. Selama ini Levi selalu memanjat tebing seorang diri, sekarang, ia bersama Erwin.

"Kau tahu," kata Erwin, mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Kita harus mulai berdiskusi mengenai gunung lain yang bisa kita taklukan selanjutnya. Mungkin Mont Granier, atau Pyrenees. Chamechaude juga bisa. Hmm … Grand Som."

Jadi, pemanjatan bersama-sama ini tidak (belum) akan berakhir. Levi mengulas senyum, tipis sekali. "Bagaimana kalau Pyrenees?"[]

* * *

 **[Fin]**

 **9:55 PM – December 11, 2017**

 **Edited: 12:02 AM – December 25, 2017**

[*] Kinabalu dan Bunyi Hu © Kenzeira

[**] Informasi mengenai panjat tebing didapat dari novel Bilangan Fu karya Ayu Utami

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Suki Pie** haiiiii, Suki di sini XD pertama kalinya koleb sama Ken dan Eruri heuheuheu. Didedikasikan buat ultahnya Levi uwu makasih buat Ken atas saran-sarannya (dan ke-hayai-annya(?) yang sasuga waktu ngetik hshshs/heh). Untuk Moon Waltz juga atas beta-nya X3 Dan tentu saja, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan mampir :33

 **Kenzeira** Berawal dari konfesyen, kami mendadak jadi partner menulis. Masih tidak menyangka bisa koleb bareng paipai hehehe soalnya sudah cukup lama aku pengen ngajak, khususnya demi Eruri. Otsukare, Kenken dan Paipai! Untuk moonwaltz, terima kasih karena mau direpotkan sebagai pembaca ketiga! Saran-sarannya sangat berguna huehehe also, thanks to you, buat siapa pun yang membaca karya kami sampai tuntas:)

Selamat ulang tahun, Levi Ackerman.


End file.
